


6000 Miles

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Feels etc, Fluff of doom, I love my otp so here you go, M/M, Paris is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: When Chinen wakes up from his phone buzzing on the nightstand he already knows it's way too early to be his alarm, and so reaches out to look at the display, wondering what's going on.





	6000 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I see idols I write something, okay? So this came from the Paris trip and it got so fluffy and cute I'm almost surprised myself.

When Chinen wakes up from his phone buzzing on the nightstand he already knows it's way too early to be his alarm, and so reaches out to look at the display, wondering what's going on.

When it glows with "Ryosuke" he can't help the worry immediately clutching at his heart and shocking him awake, since Yamada never calls at this hour.

"Hello?" He picks up with heart beating hard in his chest.

"I wanna go to Paris with you." Is Yamada's longing greeting, and Chinen takes a deep breath and falls back against his pillows again, letting Yamada ramble on as he remembers Yamada is abroad and there are time zones. "I want to look at art I don't understand and sit at outdoor tables all evening at noisy restaurants and drink red wine and smoke cigarettes and talk about life with you."

Chinen can't help but smile despite his earlier panic and the fact that his heart hasn't entirely calmed down yet, because Yamada's just adorable when he's a bit drunk.

"You don't smoke cigarettes." He reminds him softly, smiling as he looks up at the ceiling and pictures Yamada's face as he frowns at the statement he didn't think of.

"No, but Paris makes me want to?" He tries, and Chinen just laughs quietly.

"Ryosuke are you drunk?" He asks then, and there's a short silence before Yamada seems to decide to tell the truth.

"... A little maybe. Why?" He asks innocently, and Chinen sighs.

"It's 5.20 in the morning here." He tells him, and he can almost hear Yamada remove the phone from his ear to stare at the time.

"Oh. Oh I'm so sorry, sorry, go back to sleep, okay?" Yamada hurries to apologize, but Chinen just smiles at how devastated Yamada sounds at having woken Chinen up.

"Babe, it's alright, I'm already awake. Tell me about Paris." Chinen tells him, thinking about Yamada after half a bottle of wine and he feels a little twinge in his heart at how much he wants to hug him right now.

"I love Paris. I want you to come to Paris." Yamada says, that longing tone back in his voice and the fact that Yamada is clingy even over the phone is just so loveable.

"Really?" He asks, smiling stupidly before his own empty, dark room, thinking about how Paris was with Takaki and how different things would be with Yamada. "What would we do in Paris together?"

"Go look at expensive art, take lots of tourist selfies and maybe do some shopping?" Yamada starts, voice going dreamy immediately. "I saw this shirt that would look so good on you. I bought it anyway as a surprise but I mean you would definitely find things? We would sit outside at a crowded street at night while the sun is setting and drink wine and talk to strangers even if we couldn't understand them? Then we would make out in one of those tiny parks full of verdure and go back to the hotel and I'd love you all night because it's too hot to sleep anyway."

This definitely took a different turn quickly, Chinen realizes as the visuals Yamada's painting for him makes his fingers curl in the sheets with how much he wants to be there with Yamada right now.

"Hope you didn't try that last part with Tsubasa-chan." He replies instead, the jealousy flashing out over his other feelings.

"Yuriii." Yamada whines, and Chinen can't stop the smile from taking over his previous frown. "I wouldn't, I just want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." Chinen replies softly, hearing the authenticity in Yamada's words. "I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too." Yamada moans in frustration, and Chinen sighs, wondering for about the 1500th time when they're inventing phone transmittable hugs. "Promise you'll go with me to Paris."

"I promise." Chinen agrees, raising his hand and pinky a bit above the covers because he knows Yamada does the same and promises are unbreakable after all. "It sounds amazing."

"It is!" Yamada agrees with an almost pained voice, like it's not okay for it to be that amazing. "You should take the first flight here there should still be one today."

"But you'll be home soon, right?" Chinen asks with a smile, turning over in bed to make himself more comfortable. Not like he counted down the days or so.

"Soon." Yamada reassures. "I can't wait. I don't sleep as well without you."

Chinen knows that but he still smiles, closing his eyes for a moment as he imagines Yamada's safe warmth along his back, strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you." He ends up saying, the only words strong enough to express his feelings.

"I love you too." Yamada replies seriously, but his voice is drawling a little and Chinen knows what that means.

"Baby?" He asks, and Yamada hums softly in acknowledgement. "Go to bed. You'll need your energy tomorrow, right?"

"Mmm, I suppose so." Yamada agrees slowly, and the lack of nervous ranting tells Chinen Yamada is really tired.

"You'll win everyone's heart out there tomorrow. And then come home with mine, I can't go much longer without it." Chinen tells him, and Yamada laughs on the other end of the line.

"Okay, I'll do my best. Sorry for waking you." Yamada says, quieter as if he just remembered he woke Chinen up.

"It's alright, best possible start of my day.” Chinen tells him with a smile that Yamada can't see anyway but he can't help it. “I have faith in you. Goodnight?”

"Goodnight. I love you." Yamada says, voice soft and beautiful and Chinen misses it the second the phone disconnects.

And if he tosses and turns for 30 minutes before getting up to dig out one of Yamada's hoodies just to have his scent close and be able to go back to sleep, nobody needs to know that. Just five more nights.

 


End file.
